


Hold On

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: А потом Эйлин испекла печенье.А ведь все было хорошо.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> "Hold On" Kansas

А потом Эйлин испекла печенье.

А ведь все было хорошо.  
Дин наблюдал за ними, затаив дыхание: за совместной готовкой и глупыми, почти детскими шутками. За тем, как скромно и осторожно держится охотница. За Сэмом, старательно сохраняющим расстояние — и все равно сокращающим его невольно, какими-то испуганными рывками, будто этакий Бемби-переросток на своих бесконечных ногах-ходулях, со своей извиняющейся неизвестно за что улыбкой, весь такой не-опасный и не-угрожающий. Дину немного грустно, насколько Сэм не доверяет себе до сих пор. Там, где Дин учил его обещать своим женщинам радость и удовольствие, Сэм вместо этого обещает… что? Поддержку? Защиту? Комфорт?  
Скорей то, что он сам не обидит. То, что он будет добр.  
И он будет. Сэмми безумно добр. Сэмми сердце сложит к ногам, душу свою доверчиво вложит в руки девчонки, которая сможет принять его подношение. Только…  
Как там Кас сказал про его душу? Словно бы освежеванная?  
Дин и сам такой. Опаленный, сожженный заживо. Сэму было еще тяжелей. И не только Клеткой и Адом это даже кончается — жизнь ранит не хуже, и то, что они с братом могут принести брачным подарком любой сумасшедшей избраннице — это просто останки, осколки и угли, уродливые и странные, может быть, завораживающие жизнеспособностью, но так, как завораживают, вероятно, твари из глубоких пещер, рыбы эти безглазые, двухголовые змеи…  
Жить с Винчестерами — не сахар. И дело не в кошмарах ночных, не в ножах под подушками — Лиза смогла привыкнуть. Дело не в бесконечной охоте и безумной опасности — Эйлин сама такая. Дело в том, что…  
Что Эйлин подманивает Сэма, словно он раненое животное. И, видимо, так и надо. Сэмми учит для нее язык жестов, находит ей вещи, одежду и дарит оружие. Сэм кормит ее этим завтраком и показывает драгоценные книги… но Сэм не подходит к ней слишком близко — хотя его явно тянет. И Эйлин замирает, смотрит в сторону, разговаривая с Дином, или просто читает, сидя за столом — и тогда Сэм садится рядом, медленно, аккуратно занимая соседний стул. Она даже глаз не поднимает, делает вид, что и не заметила.  
В другой раз Сэм, забывшись, отводит ей волосы от лица — завороженным жестом, как маленький ребенок. Они сталкиваются взглядами, смущенные и неловкие, они сталкиваются руками, когда она заправляет за ухо свою длинную прядь. Дин болтает какую-то чушь себе под нос, шумно открывает пиво, с выражением зачитывает вроде-как-забавную — с перчиком в большей степени — историю ведьмы шестнадцатого столетия, позволяя им — Сэму — не обращать никакого внимания на этот фоновый шум, позволяя им — Сэму — чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Ну же, братик, ты можешь расслабиться. Если кто-нибудь нападет, я прикрою. Если она окажется монстром — я за ней пригляжу. Если она умрет у тебя на руках, или пылью рассыплется, или что-то еще — я с тобой. Спокойней, Сэмми, спокойней. Если ты нападешь на нее — ничего, я тебя удержу.  
Дин не знает, как долго продержится Эйлин. Это только начало. После будет уже настоящее дело из плоти и крови, из стали и слез — Лилит, Чак, Амара, может быть, еще кто-то. Эту девочку даже адские гончие одолели, она не Винчестер, она хороша как охотница — но она не Винчестер, намного, намного слабей.  
Дин не знает, как долго продержится Сэм. Он не создан для жизни охотника, и он все еще лишний в ней — но он отравлен, он уже слишком подсел, он уже не сумеет иначе, вот что во всем этом плохо — Сэмми просто не может так жить, для него это даже не жизнь — но иначе не сможет тоже. Он пытался с Амелией, и Дин знает, нет, так и не успокоился Сэм в ее доме. И охотница это не выход. Да, последняя ставка для малыша, но Дин знает — не выйдет. Боже, да у Сэма с Ровеной бы вышло, наверное, лучше, чем с Эйлин, эти двое разделяли куда больше, чем им хотелось: магию, тягу к знаниям, ужас перед Люцифером.  
Впрочем… Эйлин в Аду побывала. Если выйдет, то… может, и с ней.

Так Дин и рассуждал, наблюдая, как Эйлин медленно приживается в бункере. Приглашая ее помочь им с Сэмом в очередном деле. Грубовато — и мягко — подтрунивая на братом, получая в ответ чертов Сэмов носок на двери кухни — только, как оказалось, там готовили ко Дню Благодарения, а не творили бесчинства, и Дин рассердился бы, если бы не индейка с беконом, настоящим, и клюквенный соус, и — о Боже, пирог! — а Сэм нежно смеялся над ним, обнимая за плечи подругу, и Эйлин смеялась тоже.

И со временем Дин начал думать, что, кажется, все хорошо.

А потом девочка приготовила им печенье. Вкусное. С шоколадной крошкой.  
Сэм ушел, извинившись, из-за стола, бледный и мокрый как мышь. Дин пошел следом, просто проверить. Тот добрался до ванной — и все на том.  
Брата рвало проклятым печеньем и желчью. Сэм дрожал и вытирал сопли. Он почти задыхался от паники, сидя на ледяном кафеле, и Дин… Дин только и мог, что придержать волосы, потереть спину. Позволить брату ткнуться себе в живот лбом и бесслезно реветь. Дин лишь только и мог — бормотать, как дурак: «прости».

Сэмми поговорил с ней. Дин просил чуть повременить, пережить это, но что в Сэме так и не изменилось — упрямство это огромное, если парень принял решение, то и хоть трава не расти. Все, что Дин мог поделать теперь: подождать, пока братик подбросит Эйлин до работы, которую та нашла для себя в тот же вечер — и встретить потом. Вечер, пиво и боевик.  
Да, и ёлка в горшке. Рождество же вот-вот. Сэм купил.  
И подарок, наверное, купит — по традиции, пену для бритья, освежитель в машину, еще что-нибудь ерундовое. Дин уже приготовил порнуху и пачку влажных салфеток. Традиции нужно хранить…

Дин садится с ним рядом на диван, убирает от лица братишки волосы. Сэм не вздрагивает, подбирается ближе, закрывает глаза расслабленно. Словно только вот сейчас наконец-то спокоен, не дергается, не трясется.  
Дин единственный, кто, умирая, всегда вернется. Он единственный, на кого Сэм рассчитывает.  
И всем хорошо бы — у них есть семья, они есть друг у друга, иногда и такого нет…  
Сэм смеется над фильмом и Диновой шуткой — так искренне и довольно.  
Обреченная радость, смирение с приговором и уверенность в завтрашнем дне — вот, что это за дерьмо такое. Дин пихает его локтем, не делится с ним попкорном.

Дин надеется только на Сэмову неугомонность. Что пройдет всего месяц, полгода, год — и брат попытается снова. Вручит свой телефон шалаве из придорожной забегаловки, спасет очередного котенка и останется в доме хозяйки, хоть влюбится в нового монстра.  
Дин надеется только, что Сэмми не сломлен.  
Все еще — не совсем.


End file.
